Not like anyone else
by Janet.M.Palma
Summary: A month after returning from Gongmen city everything returned to normal. But while Tigress is training, Po reflects on his relationship with the black and orange tiger and even though they are dating, Tigress still holds so many mysteries, and Po wouldn't have it any other way.(Tipo-oneshot. Originally in English)
Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda (And this is my first time in this Fandom! ;3)

There was not much to do now, just sit...train...that's all she did really. Well to be completely honest, that's all she ever did really. Months after returning from Gongmen city, and defeating Shen, nothing changed for Master Tigress. She still worked out from dawn till noon. Ate, worked out some more and once a month maybe even twice she would go out behind the palace and punch Iron wood trees. Nothing has changed and Tigress was ok with that. Everything was the same, except for the fact that she was dating The Dragon worrier. She kicked one of the training dummies as she remembered what had happened. It came as a surprise to both the tiger and panda and everyone else in the palace. Well, not completely. It came more as a surprise to Po and Tigress than it did to the other inhabitants of the jade palace. About a week after the whole ordeal the panda had asked her out, not in an extravagant way, hi simply walked up to her after training one day and asked. Of course Tigress had already thought they were dating. They would eat their lunches and dinners together and would sometimes walk to the only peach tree and have a picnic from time to time. On some night Po would even kiss her on the cheek, if he felt brave enough. She just guessed him asking just made it official so she didn't comment.

Tigress did a back flip and landed on one of the beams in the training hall, kicking and punching the air as if fighting an invisible enemy. But the main reason Tigress had thought they were already dating was because...it just...it felt like it. They had flirted, (or what she considered flirting) they had held hands (At least what she believes holding hands was- she still couldn't feel much in her paws) they had even kissed. Tigress kept the thought in mind as she continued to train. She jumped down from the beam and landed on all fours on the bottom floor. She stood up and was about to repeat when a noise behind her caught her attention.

"Hey Tigress whats u-owww-oh-h-hww! AHHH! *Squeak*why?" The panda had just walked in to say hello to the tiger but instead of hello he was met with a swift kick to the stomach. Tigress blinked just to see Po fall to the floor in agony and lay there holding his stomach. She gazed down at her fallen lover, her ears on high alert "Po? Hello, apologize, I did not hear you come in...I thought-" She was cut off when Po lifted his paw and shook his head. "N-No, it's alright..*gasp* I-I should have warned youuu...ugh. Oh my gosh." Po cradled his stomach and Tigress just smiled at him, though he couldn't see it over his pain. Po wheezed slowly, trying to get air into his lungs once again. Smiling, Tigress went over to help him up, he held onto her shoulder and his stomach as he slowly, and painfully, got back onto his feet. Po took a deep breath, forcing air into his bruised body, and Tigress backed up a little to give him room. "Gosh, You're beautiful but you punch hard*gasp*!" Tigress chuckled at the panda's humor and checked him for any other injuries. Once she was satisfied they only her stomach suffered any real damage she looked into his eyes. "I remember when we first met you would have loved to be punched by me..." Po chuckled at the small 'funny' his black and orange girlfriend made, looking her in the eyes aswell. "Oh... Gosh I don't know what was wrong with me..." Tigress just smiled and turned around, walking to a distorted battle dummy. "So are you here to tell me something, or help me clean up, panda?" Po rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, watching Tigress began to pick the mess she made up. "Actually I was just wondering what you were doing. Me and Monkey were going to see if I could pass my bean bun record. Last week I almost made it to 30!" Tigress stopped for a moment and thought on the issue. The turned to her black and white boyfriend and nodded. "I will go, if you will help me clean the hall..." Po stretched and walked over to Tigress he lightly pecked her on the cheek and nodded. "It's a deal." The panda excitedly began to pick of the debris of his girlfriend's most resent training session. He whistled lowly as he started to move around the hall. Tigress nodded, her face stoic once again and continued to clean the hall. They cleaned the hall in silence, the only noise coming from po as he lightly whistled.

Po looked at the Kung fu master and smiled as she began to set up new training dummies. Po learned, very early in their relationship, that if you wanted Tigress to show ANY sort of emotion, you had to give her space. If you wanted to have a conversation with her, you have to be quiet, and if you want her not to kill you...well...Po was still figuring that one out. When they first became friends Po learned that tigress was different, she wasn't like everyone else, but he didn't mind. The Dragon worrier picked up a few pieces of wood and began to walk over to a pile Tigress had already started. "You know if you didn't punch so hard you wouldn't have to clean after yourself every time you're done with training." Tigress turned and glared at the panda. Po just froze, smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "You know...I'm just saying..." Tigress continued to clean, but after a few minutes Po got bored and began to whistle louder. Tigress took a deep breath and turned to her boyfriends. "Alright, spit it out..." Po gave her one of his signature smiles before rubbing his head, dropping a small metal claw into a pile. Tigress rolled her eyes, her boyfriend may be 23 years old but he was still a child at heart, and quite oblivious to many things. The black and white panda continued to clean but, much to Tigress disappointment, began to talk. "Well you never told me your favorite color…" Tigress thought for a moment before looking over her shoulder playfully. "The hardcore doesn't have a favorite color..." Po rolled his eyes at her response before he went back to cleaning the hall. "Oh please, last time I heard the Hardcore don't have boyfriends...either..." Po drifted off into his sentence when he saw Tigress glare at him. Tigress just stared for a couple more minutes at the panda and retorted. "So you're saying we should break up-?" She was cut off by Po. "NO! No, I'm just...you know, I don't know I'm just saying...I don't...No..." Po looked around awkwardly and Tigress just nodded cleaning what was left of the mess she made. She walked over to the panda and nodded at him.. "Alright, let's get going, Monkey is very impatient..." Po smiled widely and swiftly fallowed is beautiful girlfriend to the kitchen

Po looked at Tigress walking and smiled. She was very beautiful, no one would deny that. Even if she is one of the best Kung Fu fighters in all of China she carries this sort of femininity about her. She was muscled, anyone could tell, she didn't have curved like every other woman Po had met but she was still a woman. The way her hips swing and the way she walks screams woman to him. Po remembered the shocked he felt when he had asked her out. Though she had thought they were dating he thought she thought he was just a fling, thank Ogway he was horrible wrong. After that day everything almost stayed the same. Except now she actually kissed him more often. Though most people would think she is a cold hearted monster, she just doesn't know how to show emotion like the rest of them do, but that doesn't mean she doesn't show ANY emotion. She shows plenty of emotion, but in very light ways. Mostly in the phrases; "Be careful", "Your training has paid off", "Again", "You can do better" and believe it or not "That was horrible". Po understood this, being raised into Kung fu and nothing more Tigress didn't show emotion like anyone else, that was obvious. She was raised by an emotionally unavailable "father" and was forced to live a life a child shouldn't honestly. He remembered the night she had told him how she felt when their master would ignore her. The way she felt in her childhood. It was a stressed night to say the least.

But, there are times, once in a while, Tigress acted like a normal 25 year old woman. Mostly when she is with Po but she is there. Her smiles are beautiful and Po is grateful every day for being one of the only ones to see it, sometimes on a daily biases. Po kept staring at Tigresses swaying hips and the Tiger got annoyed. "Po..." The panda looked up with a blush on his face and nodded. "Umm...y-yea?" The tiger stared at him and humped before turning back and continuing the trek to the kitchen. Po took a deep breath but smiled, catching up the black and orange Tiger. Yes, Tigress wasn't like anyone else...but Po wouldn't have her any other way.

~~~End~~~


End file.
